Saving Them
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Valerie goes after an electric ghost and freezes when a fatal shot goes her way, but who's there to take the hit... oneshot!


Sorry if i don't post many stories, i recently sprained my wrist on a hiking trip (i can actually say i fell down a mountain side too) but i will try to get as many as i can, though typing will be a bit slow. I don't own DP!

_**line break**_

Valerie flew towards the ghost.

It had set off her detections devices five minutes ago and now she was tracking it.

Once she rounded the corner she saw a girl with long waist length hair in a pony tail with a yellow glow to her.

Valerie quickly shot her with an ecto gun, causing the girl to turn to her.

Valerie charged u her gun again "who are you spook" she yelled.

The ghost stood up at full height "I am Nicole, daughter of Technus and I am master of any and all electricity and I shall cause chaos to lure the hero Danny Phantom to his doom" she yelled.

Valerie raised an eyebrow but shot at the ghost.

The shot sent her flying several feet.

The ghost angrily turned to Valerie and prepared an electric charge in her hands.

Valerie noticed how the amount she had could potentially be deadly if it hit.

Her eyes widened in fear as it shot, she was frozen like a dear in headlights.

Valerie flinched as the electricity made contact with the flesh of the boy who had taken the blast.

Angrily Valerie sucked the grinning ghost into a thermos.

She then flew over to the fallen boy.

Valerie's heart leapt as she recognized him, he had snowy white hair and a tight hazmat suit, and when he looked weakly at Valerie his green eyes were dull and in pain.

For a moment she thought of flying away but instead knelt by the boys side "why did you do that" she asked.

Phantom flinched and turned his head away "I couldn't let you get hurt, after all, I really like you" he said.

Valerie raised an eyebrow "we had better get you patched up" she said.

Danny flinched as he tried to move "it hurts to much to try to move" he whispered.

Valerie sighed "I'll be careful" she promised.

She summoned her jet board and with a motherly care she set the injured ghost on the front.

She then took off for her apartment.

Once she was there the ghost began shaking uncontrollably.

Valerie quickly soothed him and ran into the bathroom for the first aid kit.

When she got back Phantom seemed to be struggling with something.

Two rings were around his waist and fighting to travel along his body.

Valerie blinked in confusion as the rings vanished and Phantom lay on the floor, utterly exhausted.

Valerie went over to him and took off his top to asses the damage.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw the many scars "oh Phantom, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Phantom made a pitiful attempt at a shrug "you didn't do it, it was the ghosts" he whispered.

Valerie carefully proceeded to help him with all the wounds that had split open because of the electricity.

After an hour she had just finished and put Phantom in her bed when he fell soundly asleep.

She smiled fondly at him and gazed at his muscled chest because she hadn't put his top back on.

She then jumped as she heard her dad open the door.

She whirled around to see her dads shocked face.

He opened his mouth to talk but no noise came out.

Valerie shot a look at the sleeping figure behind her "I can explain" she said.

Her dad gave her a glare and she took a deep breath "I was fighting an electrical ghost, suddenly the ghost launched a fatal strike at me, Phantom appeared out of no where and took the hit so I took him here and bandaged him up and now I am hoping he can get some rest" she explained quickly.

Her dad nodded speechlessly.

Then out of no where Valerie sighed "hey dad" she said her dad grunted to give her the go ahead to speak.

Valerie looked tenderly at the sleeping ghost "I think I'm actually falling in love with him" she said.

Her dad sent her a startled look and she grinned "Phantom is truly every thing a girl can want, nice, sweet, a hero, someone you can trust, and quite the looker" she said, putting a giggle on the end.

Then she paused and looked out the window "and Danny on the other hand is sweet, kind, caring, and it's so cute when he's clumsy" she said.

Then she turned back to Phantom "in so many ways they are the same, yet they also seem so different" she whispered.

Her dad smiled gently "I suppose I should leave you alone" he asked gently.

Valerie nodded mutely and he left.

Quietly she watched Phantom's muscled chest move up and down as he breathed.

Then she froze "ghosts don't breath, do they?" she asked herself.

Out of curiosity she walked up towards Phantom and put her hand an his chest.

Instantly she noticed a few things, he was warm as her and had a beating heart!

Valerie stared at him in confusion "why are you so different Phantom" she asked.

Suddenly the two rings appeared around his waist again.

Phantom appeared to have a subconscious struggle to keep them at the middle.

Valerie watched curiously as Phantom won the subconscious struggle and opened his eyes as the rings vanished.

She smiled warmly at him "how do you feel" she asked.

Phantom gave an involuntary shiver "I don't know" he said quietly.

Valerie looked down "thanks for saving me, with the calculations I did, that shot would have been fatal to a human" she said.

Phantom smirked "people and things may say it's fatal but in reality, it might not be" he said.

Valerie smiled "hey Val" he said.

Valerie froze, only Danny called her that! "I need to tell you something" Phantom said quietly.

Valerie stared at him "what is it, is it the reason your so different" she asked.

Phantom looked away "I'm not exactly a full ghost, I'm also half human" he said quietly.

Valerie raised an eyebrow "is that why you have a beating heart" she asked.

Phantom winced and nodded.

Slowly he turned to Valerie "hey Val, thanks for helping me, but, I have to go" he said.

Slowly he got up and stumbled to the window.

About half way there he froze.

Valerie felt something around her neck.

She looked down and saw a medallion Tucker would admire "hello Valerie" someone said.

She whirled around to see an ancient looking ghost "who are you" she asked.

The ghost turned a sad gaze towards Phantom who was motionless "my name is Clockwork, I am master of time and a guardian of Danny" he said.

Valerie rolled her eyes "which Danny?" she asked.

Clockwork sadly gazed at Phantom "there is no which one, the two you know are one and the same, two halves of a whole, and so near to death" he sad sadly.

Valerie turned a fearful gaze towards Danny "but I bandaged him up, he should be fine" she said nervously.

Clockwork shook his head "you healed his ghost half, his human half is injured and although Danny will attempt to bandage it, he will die" he said sadly.

Valerie felt a tear leaving her eye "can you take e me back in time, make it so I can change the course of what happens in that ghost fight" she asked in a sad yet determined voice.

Clockwork nodded and pushed a button on his staff.

Suddenly Valerie was watching the ghost from earlier charge up the blast.

She quickly looked to the side and saw Danny coming "people and things may say it's fatal but in reality, it might not be" she said quietly as she shot Danny with an ecto gun.

Danny fell to the ground and stared pleadingly at the scene.

The ghost released the attack that hit Valerie square in the chest.

She gasped and fell to the ground.

She laid there and watched Danny suck the ghost into a thermos.

He flew down to Valerie's side "oh no, you shouldn't have done that!" he shouted at Valerie.

Valerie strangely felt her strength returning "and why shouldn't I have! The shot would have killed you Danny!" she yelled.

A tear came out of Danny's eye as he grabbed a mirror "because it killed you" he said sadly.

Valerie looked at her reflection, her hunter suit was now golden.

She looked up and smiled at him "no Danny, it means I'm like you, a half ghost cursed to walk the tightrope between life and death" she said.

Danny stumbled back as two rings appeared around Valerie changing her back to normal.

Danny hugged her in relief.

Far above on a city building an ancient ghost looked down "everything is as it should be" he whispered before fading away.


End file.
